Two hours till 2011
by canny-bairn
Summary: As Garcia organises New Year Eve, she receives a welcoming phone call. For Chit Chat Corner's New Year Challenge!


**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Happy New Year everyone, best wishes for 2011! Sorry this fic is a little shorter than my usual attempts and basically does what the prompts suggest, but I wanted to get it posted today. Hope everyone is enjoying the festivities and is keeping safe. **

**Morgan/Garcia - Prompts: Auld Lang Syne, fireworks and time differences.**

**Let me know what you think : )**

...

"Off" Garcia glared warningly and swatted her second eldest brother's hand as he attempted to pick up one of the glistening glasses from off the kitchen counter, that the red head had lined in a precisely straight row, as she continued to float around her brother and sister-in-laws kitchen for the third hour, while the rest of her family and Kevin sat in the living room, watching her nieces and nephews play on the Wii, while eating and drinking merrily, in anticipation for midnight.

Penelope Garcia loved many things in life. But there was nothing she loved more than a celebration. Kevin had lovingly sat through her elaborate Valentine's Day intimate dinner, without even chuckling, where she spent the entire night dressed as a cupid and fluttered around her small apartment, high off the abundance of candles and purple and pink flowers she had filled the place with. For the second year, Henry and Jack spent hours hunting for small chocolate eggs Garcia annually hid around the BAU office at Easter, which various agents still found at Halloween, when the analyst reluctantly handed over the celebratory reigns to the over enthusiastic young Doctor Reid, however she still involved herself by carving pumpkins, with the faces of each member of the team carved obscurely into the orange tradition. St Patrick's Day always saw Garcia adopting a less than impressive Irish accent and being, head to toe in a flamboyant green outfit as she forced all the team out for an Irish fun filled night. The team, in return, then liquored the red head with alcohol for Thanksgiving 2010 at Hotch's apartment, after she spent hours fussing over the festive table arrangements then nearly had a panic attack after Henry had grabbed the edge of the table cloth and pulled everything to the ground. Christmas in the BAU was always sternly organised by the determined festive fairy. Garcia's Christmas cookies were legendary and the decorations she hung around the BAU office was always super special as she put it, but when it came to Secret Santa and the annual team Christmas lunch, the technical analyst became extremely intense and the only person who could calm her was her chocolate Adonis, Derek Morgan. The smell, of the liquor fragranced eggnogs that Morgan smuggled into the office, could make people tipsy with one whiff, but after a few sips of the festive beverage, many tinsel related catastrophes that caused Garcia's rambling to go to a whole new level, were diffused.

But no matter what, Penelope Garcia made sure the whole of her team were in festive spirits for every celebration possible, so as she organised the nibbles in her older brother's kitchen in her hometown of San Francisco, her mind automatically wandered to the rest of her team who had separated all over the country for the New Year. Prentiss was in Atlantic City enjoying her sin to win weekend that she had to reschedule at the beginning of the year. Rossi was in New York with his sister's family, spoiling his nephews no doubt. JJ and Hotch were both at home with their children, probably trying their best to keep the little boys awake long enough to see in the New Year. Reid had told the team he was going back to Las Vegas to spend time with his mom, but since his radical wardrobe upgrade, the analyst suspected a new woman, may be in the picture, which left her Morgan, probably dancing the night away without her.

Cursing as the burnt remains of mini pizza's were plunged into the bin, the distracting vibration of her cell phone on top of the tiled counter, brought a wide smile the red heads face as she saw the name on the caller ID. "Best wishes for the year ahead my gorgeous, gorgeous love" '_For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne, We'll take a cup of kindness yet, For auld lang syne!' _A chorus of voices sang loudly in the background, "Helloooo" Garcia raised her voice to try and get the attention of the caller.

There was a delay, as the boom of fireworks disrupted the drunken singing with 'oohs' and 'ahhs', before Morgan yelled down the phone. "Happy New Year, Baby Girl!"

"Happy New Year handsome, but you realise I've still got another two hours to go, right?" Garcia chuckled as the fireworks continued to be relayed down the phone.

"Well here in Chicago, 2011 is now," The analyst could hear the slow drunk slur in the profiler's voice, "and we're partying till the early hours, sweet thing"

"Aww and my Prince Charming is on the phone to me. I'm honoured" Pressing hand to her chest, Garcia glanced out to the living room, where her family were laughing at her youngest niece twirling around dizzily.

There was another long pause as the singing returned in between the fireworks, party poppers, noisemakers and blowouts. "Hey Garcia, it's getting loud here and I'm going to have to go, but you know I love ya, right?"

"I love you too Derek" She giggled her reply while twirling her curled hair between her fingers, like a teenager with a crush.

Morgan chuckled at her shy sounding response. "I'll see you at work"

"Oh don't worry, you will do, angelfish." Garcia answered suggestively, poking her tongue out at Kevin as he rolled his eyes when he came to her side to see if she needed any help. "Don't have too much fun without me"

"Trust me girl, it's impossible to have any amount of fun, without you" Morgan flirted while beaming widely, his family and friends around him took no notice of his altered behaviour when he talked to his eccentric colleague.

"Happy New Year my love" Garcia stated wistfully, the celebratory noises in Chicago continued to increase in volume as Morgan affectionately replied. "Happy New Year, Garcia"

...

**The End.**

**Side note, time differences terribly confuse me so if I've got it wrong, I'm really sorry but try and live with it and with any other mistakes, it was a very long night. Happy New Year!**


End file.
